


[PODFIC] There Ain't Room Enough for the Two of Us

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Double Penetration, Hanzo is a thirsty boy, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Overwatch Recall, Rimming, Time Travel, but also Blackwatch Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: elisabomb's Summary:"A chronal accelerator glitch causes a second version of McCree from the past to appear in the present. While the rest of the Overwatch team tries to solve the problem, Hanzo decides to have some fun with his duplicate lovers before everything is back to normal."
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 13





	[PODFIC] There Ain't Room Enough for the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Ain't Room Enough for the Two of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789879) by [elisabomb (kurama3173)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/pseuds/elisabomb). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [elisabomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/pseuds/elisabomb) ♡

Play/Download via [Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1INw8nI1Bh2eEjKs3RJ50jwViaIb8sWiA/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Oh my god I said the title wrong FML~~ ok fixed.  
> Comments and feedback are always welcome. Or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
